Tales of Jehannan Royalty
by fullmoonsage
Summary: FE8 One year after the war,Joshua and Marisa rule over Jehanna as king and queen. But after they learn they have been betrayed, they have to fight back and protect Jehanna,and themselves. Several pairings,several characters.Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1: Not listening

Tales of Jehannan Royalty

A story that was mainly based on a favorite pairing of mine (Joshua x Marisa) but it turned into something big. So,please enjoy this tale.

I do not own Fire Emblem, and boy does that information depress me.

* * *

"Aha! I win again!" Marisa exclaimed.

"No! GRRRR! It can't be!" Joshua shouted as a response.

They were kneeling at a short table in the royal bedchamber. The table topped with only a pair of dice and a few coins.

"Hey, Josh. Do you think you should be shirking your duties like this?" Marisa inquired.

"Oh. Sounds like you're worried." Joshua said overconfidently.

"Worried about what?"

"Worried you might lose. Duh."

"Well, lets play another little game…with another little wager…and we'll just see if lady luck still likes me better."

"Marisa, I'm pretty sure lady luck isn't gay so I think I'll win."

"There is only one way to find out, I guess."

Then, Marisa rolled the dice and…

The next day

Joshua sat on his throne, bored out of his mind. He had been forced by his wife to listen to the comments and complaints of the countrymen. Though his body was sitting on the throne, appearing to be listening to the complaints of a bratty, gaunt, red-haired teenager, his mind was doing other things.

In his head, he was dwelling on the bet he made with his wife the night before. Oh, how he regretted it. Perhaps if his queen didn't constantly change personalities, he wouldn't be in this mess. If his wife was her old self more often, she probably wouldn't have accepted last nights first challenge/bet, and then he wouldn't be in the throne room fake listening to the bratty Jehannan teen complain about the constant death by pastries, or whatever he was whining about. This just shows how little attention the charming king was paying to the desert residents.

"So…?" the gaunt boy asked, "Sir? Your highness?"

"Huh?!" Joshua exclaimed, "Oh. Uh, right. I'll get back to you on that."

The boy was escorted to the door of the throne room. As soon as Joshua was sure nobody was listening, he turned to his queen, Marisa, and began to complain.

"Gee, thanks, Marisa." Joshua said sarcastically to his wife, "I really enjoy listening to the annoying cries of bratty peasants. I just love it when they complain about how hard their life is. They should try being royalty. It's hard!"

"Josh!" Marisa scolded, "These people came to you from the far corners of Jehanna, in hopes that you would fix their problems and you weren't even listening?!"

"I'm sorry, but its your fault! You accepted my bet!"

"Yeah, right! You're the one who offered!"

"If you didn't change your personality, I wouldn't be in this mess!"

"Being married to a charming person like you changed me."

"Oh, crap! It _is_ all my fault. But, I can't change that I'm charming, so…you're off the hook. Plus, there's only one more, right?"

"Sir, the last one is here. Are you ready?" The guard inquired.

"Send him in."

But, allowing the last "civilian" in was a big…

* * *

So,there is the first chapter of my first multi-chapter fic. Please review,and help me like you help others. In my opinion, this story is no doubt better than my first. Also, I know this chapter isn't the best,but the next one will be...hopefully. These characters may also,possibly be out of character...i'm sorry.


	2. Chapter 2: the event

Just want to remind ya...i still don't own Fire Emblem,and that is still depressin' me.

Chapter 2

…mistake.

The peasant walked into the room and bowed.

"I am an emissary from Renais." The man said proudly.

"Oh. That's good news. So I take it your not here to complain?" Joshua said.

"Nope. I am an emissary from Renais. I was sent here by King Ephraim and Queen Eirika."

"What of Ephraim's wife, L'Arachel? Surely she had some part in this planning?"

"Uh,sure. She planned this,too!"

Joshua raised an eyebrow.

"Anyway, I represent the wills of the rulers of Renais and Rausten. Everything I do is commanded by them."

"Everything,huh?" Joshua inquired.

"Yes and now that you both know that…" the emissary paused here," It is time for you to die."

"What?!"

The emissary pulled out a knife from a pouch hanging from a belt on his waist. He threw the deadly tool at the Queen of Jehanna. Joshua reacted by pulling the killer edge out of its sheathe at Joshua's waist. With his swordmaster's reflexes, he protected his wife by deflecting the projectile dagger. The knife fell as the assassin charged at the king. Joshua reflexively charged back at the emissary.

After a series of slashes and slices, the assassin's mutilated body fell to the ground. Immediately after the bloody carcass fell to the bloodstained, carpeted floor, the aura of charm and joy that emanated from Joshua was gone, like a poltergeist of happiness that lost interest in messing with everybody in the room. No sign of happiness was left in the room.

"No one can be trusted anymore." Joshua said gloomily, "Marisa, start packing. We have to talk to some people."

* * *

Uh...so there,a short chapter.But in my opinion,it was dramatic. It may be a while until I update...but I'm not the only one who updates slow...yeah,I went there.


	3. Chapter 3: Preparation

_MelodyReiterLee, thank you for the review,I know that the second chapter was short,I'm sorry._

_Miscalculation, thanks for the reviews, very encouraging and also, people have told me I'm a genius...despite their total awareness of my lack of common sense._

Chapter 3

Still don't own fire emblem, and I'm about to go into therapy for that!!(jokin')

* * *

3 days later,in the royal bedchamber

"Are you ready?" Joshua asked Marisa.

"Yup. I've got a couple of swords,including Shamshir of course. And I have a couple of vulneraries ,'cause its gonna be a long trip. Ya know? What about you,what are you takin'?"

"Audhulma."

"That's it. Nothing else. No vulneraries?"

"Nope. The way I'm gonna handle this, I only need a blade."

"Okay,but…sooner or later, Ephraim and them will find out that their assassin is dead. They'll be expecting you."

Joshua hesitated to respond,mulling over what his wife just said.

"I guess your right. But they'll be outnumbered. I won't need anything besides Audhulma."

"Outnumbered? What do you…?"

Marisa was cut off when a guard came in the room.

"Your Highnesses, A group of people is waiting outside the keep." He said.

"Send them in." Joshua ordered.

The guard left the room and minutes passed before he came back with three proud looking people behind him.

"No way!" Marisa said after an excited gasp," Gerik! Tethys! Ewan! Its,so nice to see you again! Well, the reason we're meeting again isn't so nice,but its still nice that we get to meet again. Oh my…Ewan, you've grown!"

"Yeah,I have!" Ewan said proudly, "A lot has happened since we last seen each other!"

"Anyway!" Joshua shouted quietly(heheh…oxymoron…I think,gee I really love oxymorons), "Lets get down to business. When we get to Renais,we'll have to move quickly and quietly. Remember, everyone in Renais will be aware that we're alive. If we reveal ourselves or get caught, we will be killed. Alright so when we get to the castle,we interrogate them and if that doesn't go well,we kill'em." Joshua announced.

"And then we head to Rausten and do the same thing,right?" Ewan asked innocently.

"Why would we head to Rausten?" Joshua asked.

"That's where Lady…er,um…L'Arachel is." Ewan replied…innocently.

"D'oh!! Why didn't you tell us earlier?" Gerik impatiently asked.

"I thought you guys already knew." Ewan replied quietly, looking down at his feet.

Joshua sighed and said: "Okay,new plan. Marisa.you take a small group and lead it to Rausten Court. I'll take a small group and lead it to Ephraim and his sister. When we finish our job, we'll send a message to your team and vice versa."

That Night

"Gerik, Tethys, Ewan! You will all sleep in our bedchamber tonight." Joshua announced to the mercenaries.

"Oh, I get it. You want me to make sure you don't do anything dirty the night before you and your wife part ways for a while." Gerik said to Joshua.

Marisa heard this, scolded Gerik, and then called him a perv, which he deserved.

"Um, no, actually. Its just that the room is big enough for the five of us and we can't waste precious time looking all over the keep for you guys." Joshua said calmly,trying to make it as clear as possible that he was better than Gerik, "Is everyone packed?'

"Sis,what did Gerik mean when he said "dirty"? Its not like there's mud or dirt around." Ewan inquired.

"Its best you don't know." Tethys replied.

"Alright,so the only thing left to do in the morning is get the messenger hawks ready and decide who's going with who,right?" Joshua asked.

"Yup." Marisa confirmed.

"Hey,Josh. Are ya gonna pass through Caer Pelyn on your way to Renais?" Ewan asked hopefully.

Joshua rolled his eyes and said "We can if your with me. Honestly, I'm in no hurry to risk my life with a strong,young king with a strong desire to kill me. I did enough near-dying in the war.

"Cool!!"

Finally,after moments of conversation,everyone went to sleep. But before Gerik actually fell asleep, he kept his eyes on Joshua.

* * *

Yet another chapter for this story. I was looking at it in Microsoft Word and considered it to be long compared to the other chapters. I've been really into updating these past...er,hours, but I don't think I'll have the fourth chapter up as soon. I'm thinking of doing the rest of the story like an Eirika's route/Ephraim's route except with Joshua and Marisa. I also plan to add a bit more comedy in later chapters but probably not enough to change the genre.


	4. Chapter 4: departure

Chapter 4

* * *

"So, I guess Ewan's gonna come with me." Joshua said, "Is anybody else coming…anyone? Please?"

Its not that Joshua didn't like Ewan. It was just that he didn't want to be stuck…alone…with a small, hyper boy, and four mercenaries that he didn't know. Joshua definitely appreciated Ewan's magic talent, and he would appreciate it more, if he let Ewan borrow Excalibur. However, Joshua didn't appreciate that Ewan wasn't the only one he would be able to talk to. If he invited Tethys, Ewan and Marisa might get jealous. If he invited Gerik…well, actually, he would never do that. One can only take so much of his perverted and self-centered comments. Also, Joshua still needed to get back at Marisa for making him listen to peasants, and making her take Gerik with her was the perfect punishment.

"Your highnesses…" A guard said as he entered the bedchamber, " There is a messenger from Grado here."

"Send him in." Marisa said, and Joshua gave her a weird look, "What? You're not the only one who's aloud to say it."

Minutes later, the messenger came in. He had armor that was scattered on his body, guarding only parts of his body, but also allowing better movement. His skin was slightly darker than everyone else's in the room. He also had a scar on the side of his face and slightly spikey blonde hair.

"Cormag!!" Joshua screamed.

"Uh..yes, I am." Cormag said quietly and uncomfortably.

"What are you doin' here?" Marisa asked.

"I bring a message from Grado's royal family."

"Duh. What's it about?"

"We have been noticing something strange happening with Renais."

"So have we…Renais _and_ Rausten."

"We've been noticing that some Renais villagers from along the Renais/Grado border are attacking Grado villagers from the same border."

"Well, we've been noticing that Ephraim, Eirika, and L'Arachel want Joshua and I killed."

"That sucks."

"Yeah, and we're gonna do something about it."

"Wanna join us? Please!" Joshua said desperately.

"Um, I'll have to send a message to Grado's king."

"Gotcha! Everyone follow me everyone!"

Moments later at the Royal Hawk Roost

"Alright. So, we'll need three hawks. One for Cormag, one for Marisa's group, and one for my group." Joshua said.

They walked to a cage that housed three beautiful birds. Joshua put on a glove and reached into the cage and pulled out a green, yellow and white hawk.

"Marisa, this is Yggdrasil. Send him to me when you finish your job." Joshua said as he handed his wife the hawk.

Joshua reached into the cage again and pulled out another hawk. This one was blue and black. He handed it to Cormag.

"This is Loki. Send a message to your king telling him of our mission."

Joshua pulled out another hawk. Each of its feathers was a different color.

"And this is Bifrost. Remember him, Marisa. You're gonna have to remember what he looks like because you'll need to know if he's mine or not."

"Oh, don't worry. I won't forget him." Marisa said.

"Yeah, but don't stare at him too long…you'll go blind!' Joshua said, chuckling.

"Alright. So, Gerik and Tethys are coming with me and Cormag and Ewan are goin' with you, right?" Marisa asked Joshua.

"Yup."

They were all walking through the courtyard to the castle's entrance. They walked for some time before reaching a place where they can split. Ewan and Tethys said goodbye to each other and hugged.

"Well, hubby. I guess this is the last we'll see of each other, so…" Marisa said before giving Joshua a simple, moderately boring kiss.

Joshua stood disappointed for several seconds before saying: "Yeah. Thanks. Bye."

"I don't get it." Ewan said to Cormag, referring to the moment before when Marisa touched Joshua's lips with her own.

* * *

Not the greatest chapter.Very romantic ending,though,right?...Wrong...I'm having trouble deciding who's route to follow/write about first. I have ideas for Marisa's group. But, I favor Joshua's group over Marisa's group. I realize Gerik is possibly out of character...its because I hate him...mwahahaha


	5. 5: Part 1 marisa

* * *

Marisa's route: part 1

It was a beautiful,sunny,delightful,sandy…hot,…irritating…um,okay forget everything I said before sandy. It was a horribly hot morning in Jehanna. It wasn't great at all. Gerik was hovering around Tethys constantly like a sweaty, perverted, desperate, Jehannan satellite…pathetic. Marisa was back to her old self without her king around. She was quiet and indifferent. She rolled her eyes when she saw Gerik and thought about how sorry she felt for Tethys, who was constantly being orbited(literally) by a weirdo.

Nobody had slept since the morning they departed. As a result, everyone was tired. Marisa figured everyone could rest at noon and continue their march at dusk, when the temperature was converting from fiery hot pit of despair to penguinland.

"Tethys, you're sharing a tent with me." Marisa announced.

"Why isn't she sharing with me?" Gerik whined.

"One: because you're a guy. And we have rules against guy/girl tent sharing. And two: We need Tethys to be as lithe and dance-y as possible, so we can't risk her getting pregnant." Marisa glared at Gerik, then Gerik responded with a "What the heck?" look. "Also, Tethys and I have a lot of catching up to do."

After several more minutes of Gerik being scolded(yay), it was around noon. Tethys and Marisa went into their tent and rested up. Well…Marisa did anyway. Tethys however was wide awake, trying to hold a conversation with Marisa. Marisa only heard half of what she was saying. And only responded to half of what she did hear.

After several moments of Tethys chatting away to Marisa, Marisa let out a clearly fake snore. Tethys got the message Marisa was sending. Then Tethys had a (rather comical) fit and went to bed.

Narube River

Marisa and the group made it to Narube river without any troubles. However, when they got there, is was eerily quiet. Nobody was playing in the river. Nobody was conversing on the bridges. Nothing was as it was supposed to be. The group was suspecting an attack. But nothing happened, and that was the problem. It was creepy, freaky and eerie.

"We'll camp here for a while. Stay on your guard, guys. We'll inspect the place tomorrow." Marisa announced.

That night

"So,what do you think happened here?" Tethys asked her tent-buddy.

"I don't know." Marisa replied, "I'm actually scared."

"Betcha wish your hubby was here."

"Don't be—Yeah,I do."

"This has got ya pretty freaked out. Huh?"

"Yeah,why aren't you scared?"

"Because Gerik is here."

"Oh yeah. He'll protect ya."

"I know. Isn't he strong?"

"Oh,Tethys. Your comedy is actually cheering me up. Thank you."

"I wasn't joking."

"Oh."

The next day

Marisa and two mercenaries went off to investigate the surrounding lands, forests and forts. They found nothing, which surprised them(surprisingly). When they went to one of the forts, they only found an opened chest half full of gold coins("half full"…clearly I'm an optimist). The mercenaries filled their wallets(and pockets and even scabbards) with the gold. Marisa insisted this was wrong, then got talked into taking some jewels and coins from another chest(ooh!Scandalous…forget I said that…). When they got back to camp, Gerik rushed up to Marisa like he had something important to say, and he did.

"Marisa you'll never guess what I just saw." Gerik said, breathing heavily from the running he just did.

"Okay. I'll humor you. What did you see?" Marisa said.

"Okay. Well, I was training. Then I got all sweaty so I started bathing in the river…"

"Gerik. I don't think anyone will want to know what you saw when you were bathing."

"No! That's not what I meant. I saw blood…don't interrupt me again. I saw blood…in the river…coming from that direction." Gerik pointed to the direction they were headed.

"Wow, that's…not good. Definitely not good. Gerik, be on your guard. I'll go tell the rest of the group."

"Alright. Do you want me to go see what's going on up there?" Again, he pointed to their destination.

"No, whatever is happening up there is obviously dangerous. If you go there alone you could be killed and we need you. You're…" Marisa couldn't believe what she was about to say," strong."

"Thanks." Gerik said before leaving.

Marisa left, too. She was going to tell Tethys of Gerik's disturbing discovery.

* * *

Not one of my better chapters. Originally this chapter was different,but I believe it changed for the better. Also,note this.I'm not good with logic or common sense.


	6. 5: part 2 joshua

Joshua's route part 1

Today was one of those rare Jehannan days when the sun didn't kill people. It was actually a decent temperature in the desert today. Warmer than cold…cooler than hot. The group decided to take advantage of the merciful weather and attempted to cover as much land as their energy and strength granted.

"I'm bored!" Ewan shouted as the group was marching.

"That's great." Joshua responded sarcastically.

"No, its not!" Ewan said, clearly not understanding Joshua's sarcasm, "Can we stop so I can read or something?"

"Here's an idea, play with this." Joshua said while throwing a handful of sand at Ewan and smiling.

"Suddenly… I'm not bored anymore. Thanks, Josh!"

"Ewan, have some respect fore your king." Cormag demanded.

"No, Cormag…its alright, I prefer to be called "Josh" than "Your Highness." Unfortunately, the guards don't understand that." Joshua said calmly, "You can call me Josh, too."

"No, I will address you with respect." Cormag said.

"C'mon. Loosen up, blondie!"

"Um…okay, Josh."

"Good…call it."

"Heads."

"Sorry, but its…heads."

"Alright, what do I win?"

"Audhulma."

"No, I couldn't take your treasure from you."

"Good, 'cause I was joking. You really won…the good cot."

"Okay…thanks."

"Yeah, whatever."

The next morning

"Aw, its hot again!" Joshua exclaimed after stepping out of the tent that he shared with Ewan and Cormag.

"You live here, Josh. You should be used to the heat." Cormag said, following Joshua out of the tent.

"Yeah, I should be, but I'm not. I'm in the castle all the time, the only reason I ever step outside is because of training."

"You are a master…why would you need to train?"

"Under the current circumstances, I need to be as strong as possible."

"Oh…right."

Reaching Caer Pelyn

The group was on the move again, making its way through the mountains between Renais,Carcino, Rausten and Jehanna. Bifrost was squawking and shrieking because he hadn't been in the sky in a terribly long time. Cormag's wyvern was groaning and complaining as well.

"Sorry, guys, but if we let you into the sky now, you might not be able to find us." Cormag told the creatures.

"Aw,let'em go, Cormag. With Ewan leading the way, we aren't moving very fast anyway. They'll be able to find us." Joshua said.

"Hey!" Ewan screamed, offended.

"Besides, lady luck is looking our way…" Joshua said, flipping a coin repeatedly, "and not with a disappointed face."

"Guess what, Josh. You say I have poor mobility and navigation skills…" Ewan started, " I say…DESTINATION REACHED!!"

Ewan pointed down at a village resting cozily between a few peaks.

"Caer Pelyn ho!!" Ewan shouted, "Teacher, here I come!!"

Caer Pelyn

Ewan rushed towards a man standing outside a house. The man's cape was blowing in the wind while a cat was trying the catch the swaying cape and trying to pin it down.

"Teacher!!" Ewan shouted to the man.

"Ewan?" the man(Saleh) said quietly, "Ewan!!"

The two ran at each other quickly. When they met, they shared a sweet, reuniting hug. The rest of the group followed slowly behind Ewan. When they reached the two sages, they greeted the elder sage. The cat that was playing with Saleh's cape was now rubbing up against Cormag's armored leg.

"Hey there, little guy…" Cormag greeted the cat, "Oh,um…little _lady_."

The cat didn't seem to mind Cormag's offensive mistake. It continued to rub Cormag's leg and began to purr…very loudly.

"I got a new cat…her name is Sukie." Saleh said, " She seems to like you."

Late that night

It was late when Ewan stepped into Saleh's study. Saleh was sitting at a desk, writing in a large book. Ewan cleared his throat to get his teacher's throat.

"Ah, Ewan. What are you doing up?" Saleh asked.

"I have a question." The younger sage replied.

"Okay. What is it?"

"Well, earlier, when we were planning this "trip", Gerik said something about Joshua not being aloud to do "dirty" things with Marisa…but there was no dirt or mud in the room."

"Oh,well…um,he probably meant… well, you _are_ old enough to know…"

"know what?"

As Saleh began to explain "the facts of life" to Ewan, Joshua was training outside of the village. Cormag was riding his wyvern in the sky and spotted Joshua training. He flew closer to the ground and eventually landed. He carefully approached the whirling swordmaster. Joshua stopped spinning and slashing and pointed his frozen blade at Cormag's nose.

"Wanna spar?" Joshua asked.

"Um…your robe is,uh…wet…soaked, really." Cormag said, off topic.

"I've been sweating…so, do you?"

"Um."

"I need someone to imitate Ephraim. You're the only one who has a lance."

"Um…okay. Here goes: "Hey,Colm,look at her. Ain't she a hottie?" Cormag said, imitating Ephraim.

"I meant in battle…but that was very accurate…" Joshua said.

"Alright,I'll be your Ephraim." Cormag said, readying himself for battle.

"If you meant anything by that…I'm ignoring it." Joshua said,also readying himself for battle.

Moments later, the two were fighting with each other, jabbing at each other and swinging at each other. Fighting recklessly, they didn't care how much damage they were doing. Joshua knew Ephraim would be tougher than Cormag, so he gave it his all. Joshua took a painful blow to his right shoulder. He ignored as much as he could, but he still winced whenever he swung his blade. Cormag thrust his lance at Joshua, but Joshua deflected it with his blade. Cormag was now immobilized. Joshua took advantage of this and delivered a frigid blow to Cormag's side. After several more blows, Joshua had Cormag cornered.

"Ephraim's gonna wish he never stabbed your back." Cormag said between gasps of pain.

"Yeah…he's gonna regret betraying us… I'll make sure of that." Joshua said, ignoring all his pain.

* * *

Terrible ending,but whatever. I have plenty of ideas for Marisa's route,but practically none for Joshua's. Not my best chapter(I say that alot,but not many of my chapters are good, only certain parts of certain chapters.) The next chapter will feature the return of a certain L'Arachel-hatin',lazy and greedy rogue...cool! Review please...i like seein' reviews that people send me...it makes my stomach and my head feel good!!


	7. 6: part 1 marisa

Rennac's appearance in this chapter might not be what you expected...but,whatever...

still don't own fire emblem...waah!! oh well,enjoy,please!

* * *

Marisa's route part 2

Marisa's group was marching cautiously through a forest. They were headed north, to Rausten Court. They had entered Rausten a couple of days ago, and they purchased cloaks to hide themselves from anyone in Rausten who might want to kill them.

They had been seeing blood more often now. Not just in the river, but also dried on the dirt, on the grass and even on the trees.

"Marisa…are you all right?" Tethys asked, concerned for her shivering queen.

"Yeah,I'm just…a bit cold." Marisa replied.

"Gerik, get your queen some blankets."

"Tethys, I'm fine." Marisa said, slightly laughing.

"Oh."

"But the blood…its everywhere."

"Do you think it's connected to…our cause?" Gerik asked.

"Yes…I do."

The group walked on without talking for awhile. They stopped when they heard a twig break in the forest.

"What was that?" Tethys asked nervously.

They heard a voice laugh.

"Queen Jehanna…its nice to finally meet you…"

"Who's there?" Gerik asked, unsheathing his heavy steel blade.

"You don't want to hurt me." The voice said.

"Oh yeah? Why not?"

"Because if you hurt any of us…your queen dies…"

Marisa drew her blade, clearly not frightened by the voice from the forest.

"Bad move!" The voice said.

An arrow was released from its place in the forest's concealing darkness. The arrow flew by Marisa's arm. Another voice cursed at the owner of the first voice, and Gerik ran towards the area of the forest where the arrow came from and randomly slashed at the darkness. He stopped when he heard a cry of pain and the sound of a body hitting the forest floor.

"My queen, we will guard you!" One of the mercenaries said, signaling to his allies to form a barrier around the queen.

* * *

The Central Raiders

"Who are you? Show yourselves." Gerik shouted at the trees.

A man covered in fur and leather stepped out of the dark forest saying: "We are the Central Raiders. We murder, burn and steal the things we find in central Magvel. But it doesn't matter if you know this or not…you won't know it for all."

Several other men stepped out of the trees surrounding the group. One carried a heavy blade(a hero). Another carried a knife and wore a long, fur-trimmed scarf(a rogue). And the last wore a brown cloth robe that was trimmed with leather strips, metal studs and fur(a swordmaster). The leader(a warrior) seemed to be the one who stepped out first. There was a sniper in the group, but Gerik killed him.

"What do you want?" Gerik asked.

"Money…and bringing back your queen's head with us will make us rich…" The leader said.

"Back where?"

"Renais."

Gerik's eyes widened,as did Tethys' and Marisa's.

The leader looked at Tethys.

"What are you? Some sort of dancer?" The leader asked.

"Yes…what's it to you?" Tethys asked, attempting to seem as tough as possible.

"Hmmm…I could use you, too…"

Gerik couldn't take any more of the conversation. He charged at the warrior and slashed at him. He barely left a scratch because the warrior jumped back just in time. Gerik charged again, this time leaving a better mark, a fatal scratch.

Marisa budged out of her defensive imprisonment and dashed at the rogue. She effortlessly pierced his chest. Gerik charged at the enemy hero. Both heroes attempted to do damage to each other, but since they both swung their blades at the same time and with equal strength(the both used all their strength attempting to leave a fatal mark) their blades clashed and both were left immobile. Tethys ran to Gerik and restored his energy. Marisa jumped at the stunned enemy and stabbed his chest, instantly killing him. She used the falling hero as a springboard and jumped high into the air. As she was in the air, the last standing enemy, the swordmaster, jumped to assault her.

The enemy and Marisa both attempted to leave a mark on each other, but their blades only met the other's blade. They both landed on their feet(in a crouching position), with their backs to each other. As the enemy swordmaster turned to face Marisa(who still had her back turned to the enemy),Gerik surprised him with lethal sneak attack.

"You guys couldn't help us?" Gerik yelled at the mercenaries, minutes after the fight.

"You guys seemed to be taking care of it." One of the mercenaries said.

"Forget it, guys. You're fired." Marisa said, handing a bag of money to the mercenaries," Here's your pay…just go."

"Sorry, your highness…" The mercenaries said.

* * *

The next night, in an inn.

Marisa's group had just rented a room. The room had one big bed, and a smaller one. Marisa and Tethys shared the big bed, much to Gerik's disappointment. When it was getting late, the group heard a commotion downstairs. Marisa walked downstairs to see what it was about. What she saw was unpleasant.

She saw a fight. A blue-coated rogue with a ponytail(who looked very familiar…) and a sweaty, muscular guy were fighting. The rogue kicked the sweaty man in the stomach and tackled him. The sweaty guy fought back but the rogue kicked him into a table. The sweaty guy was now unconscious(that was _some_ kick…or perhaps it was _some_ table). The bartender/innkeeper yelled at the rogue and demanded he go to his room before he's kicked out of the room. The rogue obeyed his orders and staggered up to his room(clearly, he was drunk). Marisa followed the rogue up the stairs and into his room(fortunately, he left the door open).

"Rennac…" Marisa said," We need your help with something."

"How do you know my name?" Asked a very drunk Rennac.

"Its me, Marisa…from the war…you hit on my friend Tethys…and you also hit on Cormag one time when you were smashed…much like right now."

"Oh..oh yeah, its you…right…"

You don't remember me…do you?"

"No. I don't."

Marisa sighed.

"Fine, that's all right…you'll remember me tomorrow…after your hangover…hopefully…I just need your help with something."

"With what?"

"You remember L'Arachel…right?"

"How could I not remember that bit—"

"hey!!I don't like her very much either right now,but,still…okay,so we need your help with something that involves…hurting her."

"Sure! I'll help…hahahahah!!"

"Why are you laughing?"

"I don't know, I don't know anything at all right know…I don't even know what the color of your hair is called…"

"It's pink,Rennac…and do you promise to help us?"

"Sure."

"Great, now you're bound to our cause…"

* * *

I didn't really know how I should end the chapter...so I just did what I did...sorry if the ending was stupid...but...its not my fault,Rennac wanted to be smashed,and Marisa said that this was the only ending she was comfortable with...joking...

Also,now Rennac is a part of the group...and also,since the day after this chapter ends,Rennac won't remember the conversation,but he still promised.And he doesn't want to break the promise while Tethys is around...so,now he really is bound to helping the group...

Sadly,the only thing I have planned for next chapter is the recruitment of Saleh,so it may take a while for me to update...Review please...please...I beg you!!


	8. 6: part 2 joshua

Not the longest chapter...Sorry...not the best chapter...sorry...but it is slightly informative and there's a referance to Ephraim and L'Arachel's support... also,sorry to keep you waiting,but I wasn't inspired to write this chapter...be happy I didn't skip Joshua's part 2,like I wanted to...

* * *

Joshua's route part 2

Recruiting Saleh

"Saleh…can we talk to you?" Joshua said when he,Saleh,Cormag and Ewan were all in one room.

"If this is about me teaching Ewan the facts of life…he came to me, I didn't want to, but he made me!" Saleh said nervously.

"No…this is about Ephraim and his sister…and his wife." Joshua said.

"You know…I never really realized it, but Ephraim's got a lot of women in his life…He's got his sister,L'Arachel,Tana…" Cormag started.

"Cormag, focus!" Joshua said loudly," Ephraim and them sent an assassin to…well, assassinate Marisa and I…and we want to know what's going on. That's why we are here."

"So, you want me to help you negotiate with Renais' leaders?"

"Violently…but, yes."

"I don't believe Eirika and her brother would do that."

"Believe it…its true…unfortunately."

"Fine…I'll go with you, but only to show you that what you think is happening isn't what's happening."

"Believe what you want…I'm sure we'll all miss you when you let your guard down for Eirika and then Ephraim stabs you."

Saleh looked down, his face slightly red from hearing Eirika's name. Saleh's reaction to her name confused Ewan.

--

Ewan's magic

The eight members of the group were in a field by Caer Pelyn,relaxing,and training. The mercenaries were all sparring with Joshua(4 to 1…not really fair for the mercenaries…). They were all trying to disarm him and pin him to the ground, but it was like the blade was glued to his hand,or,more appropriately, froze to his hand.

Cormag and Ewan were relaxing in the grass…until Saleh came along and ruined the silent fun by suggesting Ewan practice his magic.

"Ewan…you need to practice your magic. We both do, if we're gonna take down Ephraim. Cormag, you be Ephraim, and we'll hurt you with books."

"Why do I always have to be Ephraim? Every time I imitate Ephraim, I feel dirty."

"Wait…"muddy dirty"? Or dirty like-"

"Ewan, focus! Now, cast your strongest spell on dirtyman over there."

Ewan pulled out a green book and cast its spell. A whirlwind of green blades surrounded Cormag and cut through him, leaving several green scratches of varying sizes all over his body. Cormag fell to the ground and Saleh rushed over to and healed him.

"Now, remember…the battle might be easier than that. Ephraim is likely to get his cape caught on something because he is a clumsy cad, unlike me." Cormag said proudly to the red-haired sage.

"How is he a cad?" Saleh asked.

"He stripped in front of L'Arachel…or, at least, that's the way she described it."

"In Ephraim's defense…L'Arachel is crazy…and she told him to show her his scars…"

"What, did you spy on them?"

"I saw the blue hair, cape and the slim body and I thought it was Eirika talking to L'Arachel…So…I walked closer…only close enough for me to hear them, but they wouldn't be able to see me."

"Ooh…Eirika…"

"Shut up."

"I don't get it." Ewan said, butting in(I don't get it is becoming his catch phrase…).

"Your teacher's got a crush on Renais' little princess…I just realized how awkward that would make the fight…Sucks to be you, Saleh." Cormag said.

"It is gonna be really awkward." Joshua said, walking away from an effortless battle with mercenaries(who were now lying in a pile…they were very tired from their battle),"If it makes you feel any better about fighting Eirika…I hear she's engaged to Innes…sorry…kind of."

"Where'd you hear that?" Saleh asked, not believing a word of what Joshua said.

"There's a surprisingly large amount of gossip goin' around here in this secluded mountain village…isn't that weird?"

Saleh didn't say a thing…instead, he just walked back to his mountain house and slammed his door.

* * *

Saleh may have been out of character...i'm blaming Eirika...she makes Saleh go crazy...next chapter...the confrontations


	9. Chapter 7: Confrontation

I'm just going to tell you now...this chapter is strange, and slightly rushed.

* * *

Confrontation

The group had made it to Rausten court in a strangely long amount of time. It took longer than expected to reach the castle. But they made it there ,and they now stand at the door to the theocracy's most important building. They didn't spend too much time marveling at the door's divine beauty. After all, they _are_ wanted men and women.

Rennac picked the lock at the conveniently unguarded door. He lead the group through the halls to the throne room. Their stealthy journey was interrupted by a guard.

"Oh,hello,Queen Jehanna! This is an unexpected surprise! If you're looking for L'Arachel, I can take you to her." The guard shouted from across the hall.

Marisa cursed and turned to Rennac: "We're not wearing our hoods…are we?"

"No…you're not…" Rennac said, stating the obvious.

The group cautiously followed the guard to the garden. He pointed to a girl and a stocky man and left the group with L'Arachel and Dozla. As soon as they were sure the guard couldn't hear them anymore, they raised their weapons and threatened L'Arachel.

"Alright,L'Arachel,we know what you did. And we aren't going to forgive you very easily." Marisa announced.

"Oh my gosh!" L'Arachel screamed," You found out?!Don't judge me. Its not my fault, Ephraim pressured me! Its all his fault! But you know…now that I look back on it…and then I look to the future…I'm actually kind of…glad that it happened."

"So, you're glad that you tried to kill us?" Marisa said, "Well, then…I guess there's no way for you to be ashamed…of…something you're…proud…of…"

"What?!" Rennac asked quietly.

"I was trying to make it threatening…" Marisa responded before shifting her attention to L'Arachel, "Alright…just…drop dead!"

Marisa rose her weapon even higher…

"No, please! Don't hurt me, I'm with child!" screamed the strange queen of Rausten.

"What are you talking about?" Marisa interrogated.

"I'm talking about Ephraim getting me pregnant…what are you talking about?"

"You…sending assassins to kill Joshua and I…and with the killing…and with the knives…and the…wait, what?!"

"I never sent assassins!"

"If I may butt in…" Rennac started, " So you're married…to Ephraim?"

"Yes…isn't that great?"

"…I feel bad for you…_and_ Ephraim." Rennac said angrily before storming out of the room.

"Okay…getting back to the main problem…Why would we believe you?" Marisa asked.

"Because…she is telling the sincere truth…" Came the voice of a young girl.

Everyone turned to the doorway of the garden, where a young, purple-haired, dragon-winged girl stepped into the flowery courtyard.

She was followed by a pair of blue-haired youths, whose hands were tied behind their backs…

"I'm telling you, if anyone planned to have you assassinated, it was L'Arachel! Eirika and I didn't have anything to do with this! Why don't you believe anything Myrrh says?" The blue-haired male said to Joshua, who was following behind him.

"Ephraim…how dare you?" L'Arachel shouted to her husband, "Accuse your expecting wife of attempting to assassinate old friends when you were at fault!"

"Aw…you're pregnant?" Ephraim asked in a soft tone.

"Oh,my gosh! L'Arachel you're pregnant? That's so great!" Eirika said to L'Arachel, then she turned to her brother and said in an angry voice, "Ephraim! You're a pig!"

Saleh, Ewan, Cormag and Joshua's mercenaries walked into the room. Saleh agreed with what Eirika said just to make her happy(also,he,too, believed Ephraim was a pig…).

"Um…okay…What the heck is going on?! Myrrh, what do you mean L'Arachel's telling the truth. Joshua, why are you guys here? Why are Eirika and Ephraim tied up? Why is Rennac so mad?" Marisa asked,very,very confused.

"L'Arachel didn't have any part of this assassination thing…and neither did Eirika or Ephraim. " Myrrh said, "Joshua is here…we are all here because we all need to talk. They are tied up because Joshua doesn't believe that they had no part in this…no matter how many times I tell him. And I don't know why Rennac is mad, I didn't even know he was. I just assumed he was in the mood to sit by the door, cry and mutter and not care who sees…"

--

"So…let me get this straight…neither of you had any part of this attempt at assassination?" Joshua said, after everyone sat down to talk and confirm everything.

"No.Honestly,no. I swear…Eirika, L'Arachel and I had no part in this. We had no idea this was going on and we are sorry it happened. But…as long as nobody got hurt, right?" Ephraim said.

"Well, that's great! Now, we've got nothing to worry about." Gerik said happily.

"No, this is horrible. It's worse than before. Now, we don't know who is trying to assassinate us, so now we can't stop them." Joshua said.

"Well, we're just going to have to search all over Magvel for suspicious activity…this is going to take a while." Marisa said.

"Alright…well, wherever we go, lets stick together because I don't like it when we're apart." Joshua said, looking at Marisa, "And we'll need some more help. So, anyone we find that we know is helpful, we have to convince them to help."

"Right, and whoever is operating this, probably needs to stay in one place, so that its easier for the assassins to return to "the boss", right?" Marisa said.

"Alright…so, we have a nice plan and soon to be a strong army of allies. We're gonna stop this wave of assassinations before it starts." Joshua said.

--

Everyone was given a room in a nearby fort. No doubt some of the group members were exhausted, but those who weren't, were socializing.

Marisa found Rennac leaning on the railing of a balcony. The loose parts of his hair were blowing in the night wind. She approached him and confronted him about his anger the day before.

"This is crazy, isn't it?" Marisa asked, attempting to start a conversation.

"Yes." Rennac said emotionlessly.

"…why were you so mad yesterday?"

"I thought it would've been obvious. Me storming off angrily after L'Arachel said she was married…"

"So, this is about L'Arachel?"

"Yes…I can't believe she married that perverted demon."

"Okay, so this is also about Ephraim…"

"How'd you guess?"

"You said "perverted"…"

"Yeah…"

"So, why are you so mad that those two married?"

"Because…"

"Because…?"

"Because…I love that annoying,strange,self-centered girl!"

"Oh…okay…you described her using insults…and yet you say you love her?"

Rennac let out a frustrated "You don't get it!" sound and just walked off. Not like yesterday, when he stomped out of the room. This time, he simply walked off. This confused Marisa. She thought, under the current circumstances, he would still be mad. But,he didn't seem to be.

* * *

If you don't like the way this chapter turned out...quit readin' it! But I hope you did like it, because I'm not changin' the story...hurray for plot twists and evil organizations of assassins!Okay,maybe not "hurray" for the latter...but...oh,whatever! I've had this chapter planned out before every other one...and yes,I hate Ephraim,too.

End of Part 1


	10. Chapter 8: Preparing & the clearing

Beginning of part 2

Preparing for departure...

It was two days after the confrontation with L'Arachel. Today was the day the group was going to leave in search of the assassins who planned these cursed events. Everyone spent those days catching up.

However, this morning wasn't as talkative.During breakfast, Rennac sat by L'Arachel(which created an aura of awkward silence) who also sat by Ephraim(and with the combination of the two nobles created an aura of disgusting happiness...and by that I mean,well...you'd think it was disgusting,too if you had to sit somewhere near an already obnoxious duo going "You're pretty!" and "You're handsome!" and "I love you more"!). Eirika sat by Ephraim,and whenever her perverted brother spoke, she pretended to puke. Saleh sat in front of Eirika...

"So...I hear you're engaged. To Innes,right?" Saleh said,hoping he was mistaken.

"Yeah...I wish I could see him...Oh my gosh! Do you think he planned this?" Eirika said.

"No...he couldn't have." Saleh said, resisting the urge to lie and drive her to breaking up with Innes.

Joshua sat by Marisa obviously. They were sitting at the far end of an unpopulated table, not saying a word( not a surprise from Marisa,but Josh?!). It was about to enter a new level of extremely interesting silence(I love my sarcasm...if you didn't see it...pretend you did!),when Josh pulled out a coin and told Marisa to pick a side.

Gerik and Tethys sat together also. They spoke to each other affectionately, but not like L'Arachel and Ephraim. Gerik and Tethys actually cared for the physical well-being of the people around them( there's a joke hidden in that spot, send a thief over there to stand and wait until it picks it up...man,I'm on a roll tonight/this morning!),so they didn't speak like the disgusting love birds.

Cormag stood outside on the balcony-type thing outside of the eating room(or mess hall,or whatever you call an eating room in a castle). He was watching the messenger hawks and his wyvern fly around the keep. He was also pondering the events that have occurred.

Ewan was in the kitchen with L'Arachel's cooks. He had taken a surprising liking to cooking. I guess once you master magic,you gotta find some way to pass the time.

Myrrh was standing on the balcony,facing inside,towards Ephraim.

Dozla was also staring at Ephraim...with an expression that said "Don't try anything stupid, bluehair!". The expression was rather obsolete...since he already got L'Arachel pregnant at 17 on accident...how much more stupid could he get? Dozla liked the fact that L'Arachel was married...just not to Ephraim.

--

After the breakfast, Eirika and Joshua had decided to send a message to Innes and Tana, to tell them of the events and that they needed assistance. They cautiously explained their status,though,because as they now know, there are very few that you can trust.They told them of a meeting place,which was a clearing in a small forest north of Renais castle. That afternoon,they marched to the meeting place.

--

While the group was marching, Cormag volunteered to fly ahead and check the destination for Innes, Tana or any traps.

--

At the clearing

When the group got to the clearing, they were greeted by a pleasant surprise. Their Frelian friends were there,practically all of them. There was Gilliam, Syrene, Vanessa and obviously Tana and Innes were there. Some other surprising appearances were there.

"Colm,Neimi...what are you doing here?" Marisa asked...confused.

"We're travellers, and we saw this clearing while...well,travelling and decided to inspect it..." Colm replied.

"Actually...we saw our Frelian friends up in the sky and decided to catch up with them...luckily,they didn't fly too far...Colm and I aren't too fast." Neimi said.

"It was a slight hassle transporting Gilliam..." Innes said.

"I'd be useless without my armor." Gilliam started, "It was either take me _and_ my armor or leave me and my armor back home...and Tana insisted i come."

"I figured he'd be as useful as he is a burden." Tana said, "Don't worry,Gilliam. That was a compliment."

"I'm not sure...but,I think I should say "Thanks"." Gilliam said,rather confused.

"Anyway...Its nice to see you all,again...wait...drop all arms and harmful items!" Marisa ordered.

Everyone dropped their weapons. Colm and Neimi were confused, they were the only ones who didn't understand Marisa's orders,but they followed them anyway.

--

later that night...in the conveniently large clearing

Ewan and Myrrh were playing in the forest. They were running and stepped a little too far into the forest. Joshua was supposed to be watching the child and child-like dragon-girl. Instead, he went off to gamble with Innes and Gerik.

Ewan and Myrrh were playing hide'n'seek. Myrrh hid behind a large tree and Ewan struggled to find her. After several more seconds of searching,he found something...but it wasn't Myrrh. He found a spider. He also saw Colm and Neimi...on a romantic date. Picnic-ing(is that how you would say that?) late at night under the glow of the luminous cresent of the night.

Ewan was curious to watch what they were doing(man!He's a little snoop! Can't he give them some privacy?!),so he gave up on looking for Myrrh. But, Myrrh began looking for him,and found him. She asked him what he was looking at. He shushed the dragon,and they both began/resumed looking at the couple.

Colm and Neimi were eating foods (cinnamon buns,sandwiches,etc.) and after that,leaned up against a large tree. Colm put the picnic basket beside him and they both sat on the blanket. Neimi put her head on Colm's shoulder and began to cry.

"What is it now?" Colm asked.

"I don't deserve you...you're a really good person...for a thief." Neimi said.

"What do you mean?"

"You cooked half of this food. You planned this entire picnic. And...your just cute."

Ewan pretended to puke,while Myrrh just smiled.

"Aw,thanks..."

Colm looked down at Neimi and gave her a small, quick kiss.Then he gave her a longer,better kiss.

Ewan ran away to the clearing...to tell Saleh(man,this kid's annoying right now!). Myrrh followed quickly behind. While Myrrh was walking, she stepped on a twig,which made a quiet,yet noticeable noise. Colm and Neimi were alarmed,and they cautiously got up and picked up the blanket and the basket. Then,Myrrh tripped(man!She's clumsy!),which caused another noise,this time louder. Colm and Neimi began running back to the clearing,keeping close to each other,not wanting to lose each other to...whatever it was(Myrrh).

Myrrh made it to the clearing and went to visit Saleh and Ewan. Ewan was describing his discovery to his teacher. Saleh was disappointed in Ewan's inconsiderate snooping.

Colm and Neimi went to visit Joshua and told him of their situation,and of the noises. Joshua told them to see Saleh about this issue,because he was busy...gambling. When they got in the tent, they saw Ewan and Myrrh sitting on a cot, looking down. Saleh was the only one who seemed to notice Colm and Neimi's appearance.

"Ah,good.Colm,Neimi...these two have something they want to say." Saleh said,pointing at Myrrh and Ewan.

"What is it?" Colm asked, fearing he already knew.

"Sorry we spied on your date." Ewan and Myrrh said in unison.

Colm and Neimi's faces turned to an embarassed red color.

"Oh,my...you spied on us?!" Colm yelled.

"Yes...sorry." Ewan said.

"How much did you see?"

"We began watching while you were eating...and we ran away during the big kiss..."

"Which one?"

"Colm! Shut up!" Neimi started, eyes beginning to water, "Its bad enough that they spied on us and saw part of the picnic once...we don't need to recap!"

"I got it from here...go,resume your...activities..." Saleh said,shifting his gaze back to the child and child-like dragon-girl.

The sniper and the assassin left the tent and walked over to their tents...too embarassed and worried(about anybody else spying on them),that they just went to sleep.

* * *

I seemed to focus more on Colm and Neimi in the second half of this chapter...thats 'cause I like the pairing and I wanted to include them...the thing about the date was just a random idea to fill the chapter...and I liked the idea...

recap: current pairings: ColmxNeimi,L'ArachelxEphraim,onesided RennacxL'Arachel,EirikaxInnes,onesided SalehxEirika,JoshuaxMarisa,GerikxTethys...

Some pairings will change later on...and there will definitely be more characters...like,oh,i don't know...Artur and his "modest" friend...and another of Eirika's admirers...


	11. Chapter 9: The town and camp

Travelling

The group was back to travelling the next morning. Colm and Neimi tried to stay away from each other...they were afraid they were being spied on...again. The group was travelling along a road...(yes,a large group of people travelling quickly along a road in clear sight of villagers doesn't look wierd at all...).

They saw a town on the horizon and decided to stock up and gather information on the assassins.

In town

The group decided to split up when they got into town...they also decided that the nobles should disguise themselves with cloaks and hoods,since nobility is often a prime target for assassins.

Innes,Tana,Vanessa and Syrene went to buy food. Vanessa spotted a pastry stall,and asked her sister if she could buy a slice of cake. Syrene approved and handed her a few coins.

Joshua,Marisa,Ephraim and L'Arachel were shopping for new weapons. Joshua was eyeing a killer sword,but Marisa told him that he should have taken better care of his old sword,and that they were shopping for simple and necessary weapons. Joshua was trying desperately to persuade her to agree with him. When all else failed, he tried to kiss her. She still didn't let him buy the sword(she was handling the money...and its best that she did,because her husband's a gambler).

Saleh,Ewan,Eirika and Gilliam went shopping for magic and vulneraries. Eirika and Gilliam didn't know what magic tomes were good or not,so they left that to the sages. They decided to make it their job to buy the vulneraries.

Colm, Neimi and Rennac went to look for information on the assassins. They went to an inn...which was unfortunately filled with perverts). When Colm and Rennac were trying to "convince" the info out of a large man,the large man told them the only way he would tell them,was if he could "'be with" the "cute pink-haired girl". Colm got _really_ angry(wouldn't you?) and held a knife up to the man's throat. Eventually, they got the information out...and while they were heading out the door, Colm looked back at the large man,who was watching them, and grabbed Neimi and gave her a show-offy,taunting...and rather disgusting kiss.

"Yeah! She's taken!" Colm said to the large man after letting Neimi go...the large man just raised an eyebrow.

The rest of the group was outside of town, waiting...they had no job to do.

A while after the weapon-shopping group was finished, Joshua ran back to buy the killer sword.Marisa caught him going back,and scolded Joshua for defying her. Joshua was looking down at his feet. Ephraim and his wife(thats so much easier to type than "L'Arachel") walked back to where Joshua and Marisa stood.

"What's holding you guys up?" Ephraim asked.

"I was just explaining to Josh that we don't have enough money for buying silly swords..." Marisa started.

Ephraim stopped listening because he saw a familiar face...or rather,familiar head of hair...exiting a magic shop.

"Kyle?!" Ephraim screamed running to the man.

"Josh,did he hear a word of what I said?" Marisa asked.

"I'm sorry. What?" Joshua said, "Joking. I wouldn't know what he heard or didn't hear."

"Hmm." The familiar man said.

"Kyle?' Ephraim screamed again.

"Ephraim...Ephraim!" Kyle said.

"What have you been up to? You know...since you mysteriously disappeared the day after my wedding?"

"Well...I have to tell you...I'm gay! I couldn't stand to see you with...her." Kyle pointed at L'Arachel...who was feeling her stomach and appeared to be thinking...maybe.

"And the honest answer is..."

"Honestly...there's someone I promised I'd live with after the war..."

"The war was a year ago...why'd you wait so long?"

"I still wanted to make sure you were safe..."

" So why'd you leave after my wedding?"

"I also wanted to make sure you didn't grow old and die alone...or...at least die without a woman..."

"So I'm guessing you've met a women...who is she? Is she here?"

"Actually...you know her...we met her in the war..."

"Natasha?Amelia?No,wait...she's a bit young. Who else is there. No one here has talked about you. Not many left..."

"Kyle? Where'd you go?" A voice shouted.

"Is that her..."

"Yeah..." Kyle said,blushing slightly.

a purple-haired girl came out of the shop,carrying an elfire tome.

"Oh. I absolutely knew you would be out here!" The girl said.

"Then why did you ask?" Ephraim asked.

The girl just looked at Ephraim.

"Lute...treat your king nice." Kyle said to the girl who stood by his side.

"No thanks..." Lute said.

Artur walked out of the shop,carrying a tome of Divine.

"Kyle,guess what! Did you know that the Elfire tome isn't based on fire...it's really based off of anger. See,the name is made of "elf" and "ire"! I read that in the back of this book." Lute said.

"Really?" Kyle whispered.

"No...I just want Ephraim to look stupid when he explains that to a sage." Lute whispered back.

"What are we talking about?" Artur asked.

"Me...being stupid." Ephraim said(clearly,he heard Lute and Kyle whispering).

--

In the group's camp outside of town

"That's terrible." Lute said.

The group was all sitting around a fire that Lute started. The group was explaining their situation to Kyle,Lute and Artur,who came to the camp to visit. Kyle had his arm around Lute(just thought I'd point that out...not important...but, I felt like mentionin' that...got it?!).

"Yeah...we're gonna help you,too." Kyle said, and Lute and Artur looked at him, "Artur...Lute...Ephraim's our king and we must help him...plus,I'm his knight and I kind of owe him for ditching him."

Lute put her head on Kyle's shoulder.

"Careful...Lute,don't get too serious right now. Ewan might spy on you!" Neimi said,staring Ewan down.

Lute just got confused.

"Oh,my gosh!" Colm screamed.

"What is it?" Innes said.

"I just remembered something that I should have said earlier...like,way earlier!' Colm said.

"If its about the assassins...I've already told them." Rennac said.

"Yeah,we're heading to their base in Za'ha woods tomorrow." Joshua said.

"You could have told me that before I wasted my mouth shouting when I could have been makin' out with Neimi." Colm said.

Every single person looked at Colm.

"...I mean, Hey...look at my strangely naked stomach..." Colm said...trying to change the subject to a better one...instead he just made it worse.

"Anyway..." Kyle started, " We're going with you to the woods."

"Are you sure?" Colm asked...a couple of people looked at him,and he covered his stomach with his arms.

"Yeah...we've got nothing to do...nowhere to go.Right,Lute...oh and Artur,too?" Kyle said.

"Sure..." Lute and Artur said in unison.

--

Ewan walked into Saleh's tent,bearing another question.

"Teacher...I have a question..." Ewan said.

"I've already explained the facts of life to you,Ewan...Don't make me say those words again..." Saleh said.

"Its not like that...or at least,I don't think." Ewan said.

"Okay...ask away."

Remember tonight...when Colm said he could have been "makin' out with Neimi"? What does that mean...and does it have anything to do with how uncomfortable with he seemed after he said it?"

"Well,Ewan..."

And as Saleh began explaining relationships and kissing to Ewan...Kyle was sparring with Colm by a lake nearby. Lute and Neimi were watching.

Kyle jabbed his spear at Colm's left. colm dodged the attack and moved behind Kyle and cut his back. Since Kyle had no armor on, the sword penetrated the clothing and skin. Kyle winced and spun around, swinging the lance at Colm. The spearhead didn't hit Colm,but the shaft did. Colm fell to the ground. He was fairly close to the edge of the lake. Kyle plunged his spear into the ground where Colm's cape was. Now Colm couldn't get up,and Kyle stood over Colm.

"If you give up now...it will save Ewan and Saleh some time. They won't have as much wounds to heal." Kyle said.

Lute was cheering her boyfriend on in the background.

"I'm not done yet." Colm said.

Colm kicked Kyle. The green paladin fell into the lake.

"Yay,Colm!" Neimi shouted,"Wooh!"

"Shut up,pinkie." Lute said.

Neimi started to cry.Colm removed the spear from his cape and walked over to Neimi.

--

Joshua was sitting at a table,flipping a coin for no reason. Gerik was sitting at the table as well. He was watching Joshua flip a coin. Things finally got interesting when Marisa walked into the tent,groaned and fell onto her cot.

"Hey...how come you and Marisa get to share a tent,and Tethys and I don't." Gerik asked.

"Because Marisa and I are smart, married and not obsessed about...some things...unlike a certain green-haired man." Joshua said.

"Yeah...we _should_ keep an eye on Kyle...did you notice that Lute's stomach seemed...larger?" Gerik said.

"First of all...Do you ever think about anything else?! Second of all, Lute is not pregnant...and I wouldn't tell her you think she is because...you know,that might offend her...third...I meant _you_! You were the green-haired idiot I was talking about!" Joshua said.

"Josh...just don't bother explaining anything to him...it would make life a lot easier." Marisa said.

"So what was the matter,honey?" Joshua asked.

"Honey?!" Gerik asked, "Yeah...i'm leaving."

Gerik walked out of the tent(thank goodness).

"First of all...you're wasting our money..." Marisa said.

"Don't worry,we have a lot more money coming our way than you think. Innes owes me about 5,000. Plus,we're royalty! We have tons of money." Joshua said.

"Yeah,but not with us...and 5,000?" Marisa asked, " Anyway...Second, Tethys is just an idiot..."

"Of course she's an idiot...she's in love with Gerik." Joshua said.

"Anyway...third...well,I forget what that was...I'm still a bit drunk..." Marisa said.

"What?!" Joshua said, "Do you remember what happened to L'Arachel the last time she got drunk? We need you to not be pregnant!"

"Relax...you can handle yourself."

"Yes,but...you can't! I've seen you drunk before...not pretty..."

Marisa glared at Joshua.

"I mean...I love you!"

* * *

Again, a random and off-topic chapter. I just get strange ideas for chapter plots when I type at this time of night/morning...random Colm and Joshua moments...i get bored...sometimes... At least Lute's in it...and some action. But the next chapter will be more serious and plot based...maybe...


	12. Chapter 10: Za'ha base

Za'ha base

To the woods

The group had began their march to the assassin's base a couple of days ago. Colm had tried to convince the group to distrust the information they were given,but once Myrrh spoke her mind about the base in the woods, they knew the information was true.

Ewan was carefully eying Lute and Kyle,Joshua and Marisa, L'Arachel and Ephraim, Colm and Neimi,and Eirika and Innes. He wanted to see if he could identify how the relationships formed just by watching what the couples were doing.

The way Colm and Neimi were treating each other clearly stated that they were best friends before they were in love. It was tough to examine the rest.

--

Vanessa,Syrene and Tana volunteered to fly ahead and find the exact location of the base in the forest. Innes was worried for their protection,and was even more worried when Eirika volunteered to accompany them. The only way Innes would let them go was if he went with them. They all approved of the idea,and they flew to the west.

--

"Josh...when can we set up camp? I'm tired!" Ewan complained.

"Selfish little brat..." Joshua said under his breath,then he raised his voice and announced to the group(but mostly Ewan):" We are not going to set up camp anytime soon. Everytime we set up camp,something wierd happens." Joshua looked at Colm,Neimi and Ewan, "The next time we will set up camp,it will be when the woods are in sight. At least if we camp near there it will be okay...because we're expecting wierd things to happen there."

"Oh...but my feet are killing me..."

"Really? How much longer until you drop to the floor and stop breathing...?" Joshua said very quietly,again,he raised his voice,this time only speaking to Ewan,"Then make someone carry you."

"Colm..." Ewan said,full of hope.

"No...you spied on me...that was mean...and very,_very_ embarassing..." Colm said angrily.

"Okay then...Ephraim,you're strong..."

"Yes...he is..." L'Arachel said...kind of creepily.

"I'm not carrying you,Ewan..." Ephraim said as if he had said it a thousand times before.

"Saleh...how about you?"

"Yes,Eiri-" Saleh said,then Ephraim and a couple other Renais men and women looked at him, "Um,er...no, Ewan...discipline your feet...if they're going to be little brats,then punish them by forcing them to walk..."

"Hmmm...good idea..." Ewan said before beginning to stomp instead of regular walking.

Saleh began to look at the sky. He spotted the faint silhouette of three pegasi in the sky.

"Eirika..." He said quietly,not letting anyone hear," Why him? Why that lousy braggart?What attracts you to _him_?"

--

The three pegasus-mounted riders and their passengers were nearing the forest now. They were gradually getting lower until they got to a height where they could see in the forest and barely get hit by any arrows.

They saw two villages in a clearing in the forest. They knew that the base was going to hidden,so they were carefully scanning the area for archers and ballista that may be hidden. They spotted no dangerous weaponry or soldiers,and landed in an area beside the lower southern-most village.They took their mounts to a stable and paid extra to make sure they were well guarded,and they split up and searched the forest for anything suspicious.

"Tana...go with the sisters,I need to talk to your brother." Eirika said while they decided who would search with who.

"Eirika,if this is about wedding details...not the best time..." Innes said.

"It involves our wedding...but it's much more serious..."

"What is it?"

"I'm just going to come right out and say it...and give me an honest answer..."

"Okay...shoot..." Innes said,stopping to hear what his fiance had to say.

"Why did you propose to me?"

"..."

"Honestly...why?"

"Because I love you..." Innes said,not looking at Eirika.

"Honestly?"

"Yes..."

"I don't believe you..."

"I gave you an expensive ring, bought you fancy things...what more could you possibly need to believe me?"

"An honest answer..."

"Why don't you believe me..."

"Because you're not looking in my eyes..."

"..."

"Look me in the eyes and tell me the truth...Why do you want to marry me...I know you don't love me,and I know you weren't forced to to this...so why?"

"You know...to strengthen our countries' bond..."

"So you're marrying me to pointlessly try to strengthen the strongest of friendships..."

"Um...when you put it that way it sounds...stupid..."

"It is stupid...you are stupid..."

"I could declare war...if you don't marry me..."

"You wouldn't dare try to destroy the nation of your sister's crush..."

"What...?"

"Yeah...Tana likes Ephraim...always has..."

"Even after what he did..."

"Yeah,surprisingly..."

"So...what now?"

"We keep searching,attempting to ignore the awkward silence that commonly follows when two friends who were in a relationship break up..."

"What?"

Eirika handed her engagement ring back to Innes. Innes just stood there in shock,his eyes wide open.

"Why get married if there is no reason to...especially if you don't love your fiance..." Eirika said before passing Innes and walking through the forest, " Come on,Innes...hurry up."

" Eirika?! I can't believe you're doing this!"

A muscular man wearing a bandana stepped out of a dark spot in the forest...

"Sorry if i'm interrupting...but,i've got something I gotta do,and i'm getting paid for it...and I need the money,so...say bye-bye,strangers." The man said,raising an axe.

"No! You hefty idiot! You aren't supposed to kill'em! You're gettin' paid to kidnap'em." Said the voice of a skinny man,who stepped out of another dark spot in the woods.

--

The group set up camp outside of Za'ha woods. Ewan finally got a chance to rest his aching feet. Saleh stood outside of the forest,looking in,thinking about Eirika.Lute and Artur were excited to be back home.

They suspected nothing out of the ordinary. That is...until a green-haired girl came sprinting out of the forest, covered in cuts and scratches from the branches.

"Vanessa?" Joshua exclaimed,worried.

Vanessa was panting too hard to give a full explanation of why she was panting.

Instead,she simply gave three vague words: "Sewage...kidnap...village..."

--

"Um...I feel uncomfortable without my bow..." Innes said...trying to start a conversation in the cell.

They had been captured. They were now sitting in a dark,cold and damp cell.They had all been stripped of their armor and weapons.

"I hope Vanessa's all right..." Syrene said.

"She's a fast runner...don't worry,we'll be out of here in no time." Tana said cheerfully.

"Sis...shut up...you're irritating me." Innes said...irritated.

"Eirika...are you all right...you haven't said anything at all since we got in here..." Syrene asked,concerned.

"I think she's asleep..." Innes said.

"I'm not asleep..." Eirika said.

"Well,good. Than we can sort this out...I really do love you..."

"Innes..." Tana said.

"Yes?"

"That's _my_ waist...not Eirika's...in case you didn't realize from the voices...I'm right next to you...and Eirika is in the corner...away from you..." Tana said, clearly angry,despite her calm voice.

"Oh...sorry."

"Innes...you don't love me...liar..." Eirika said.

"No...I...the pinecone smell made me...loopy...I said things I didn't mean..."

"Yes...things like :"Will you marry me?" and "I love you". Innes,you make me sick. You're just like my brother...except,slightly less vile..."

"_I'm_ still your friend,right?" Tana said.

"Yes,Tana...you are still my friend."

The cell door opened with such force that it dented the wall it slammed into.

"Alright...rise'n shine,brats! Hawk wants to see you!" Said a muscular man in a strange and messed up voice.

The unarmed prisoners followed the strange man to a plain iron door. The man opened the door and the three women walked into the room. Innes just stood in the doorway,refusing to go in. Then the man pushed Innes into the room and slammed the door shut.

The room was just as dark as the cell, except for the grate in the ceiling that iluminated the small area directly under it. The only thing in the room that was visible was a man,kneeling on the iluminated ground. He wore a heavy white robe and a sword sheathed in a scabbard on his left hip. A red-trimmed hood covered his face.

"What is going on here?!" Innes yelled.

"I believe you've known the answer to that question for a long time." The man paused before getting up and walking into and out of the light repetetively, "Assassins...accusations...betrayal...lies...any of that ring any bells...?"

"So...you've been leading this...all of this?"

"Nope...that's Master's job...I'm simply his advisor,Hawk...and I am a strategist of sorts... I planned only some parts of this...and some parts didn't even make it into the master plan...because you caught on far before we would have liked...you nobles are...somewhat smart,I'll give you that...but Magvel needs one ruler...one king,one emperor...Master..."

"So,your "Master" wants to rule every single part of Magvel?"

"Yep...He figured that if he ruined one friendship,one bond between one noble and another...all the royals would eventually destroy each other...Magvel needs a ruler who understands what the poor people need and want...someone who fights for them...And that is just what Master is."

"Are you crazy or something?"

"Hmph...you'll be sorry you said that when you die by Master's knife..."

Hawk pushed on the grate in the ceiling and lept up. He pulled himself up to the surface and walked away...

"Innes...how are we getting out?" Tana asked.

"Look...he politely left us with an exit..."

Once they were all out of the room and in the village, Eirika pointed out that she smelled smoke. They saw a burning cart of logs and an inn set on fire. Several people were screaming and running. Infants and toddlers were crying. The group began to run east,out of the forest.

--

Back at camp

Ashes fell from the sky. The fire had spread quickly. Even Gerik was afraid to charge into the forest for fear of risking his life for an already dead friend...

Lute was crying. Her home had been destroyed in a fire. Artur's had been destroyed as well,but he was handling it a bit more calmly. He cared more for his friends' safety than his possessions.

Saleh was mourning the loss of his love. He regretted never letting her know how he felt.

Myrrh was watching the ashes rise from the forest and fall down to the campsite.

Joshua spotted a small group of bandits coming out of the forest. They were carrying armor and weapons. Joshua noticed that the armor looked very familiar,and he dashed after the bandits to retrieve the armor. Marisa,Gerik and Ephraim followed him.

--

Myrrh was still looking up. Through the smoke and ashes she spotted a trio of pegasi flying towards the campsite.

Everyone was extremely relieved(beyond words) when Eirika,Innes,Syrene and Tana got back to the campsite. Ephraim hugged his sister tight, relieved that his sister is still alive. Vanessa hugged her sister, also relieved. Since Joshua had no one to hug,he simply announced that he had retrieved the armor and weapons for them.

--

Later that night

Saleh saw Eirika sitting in the meadow outside of the forest. He began walking towards her and sat down beside her.

"I was worried when I saw the forest burning. I'm relieved and glad you're okay..." Saleh said,looking at the stars instead of the girl he was talking to.

"I'm glad i'm okay,too...and,er...i'm glad you're okay,too...though I don't know why you wouldn't be..." Eirika said.

"So...how are things with you and Innes?"

"Nothing's going on...never was...and now...never will be."

"Really..."

"Honestly...i'm relieved..."

"What?"

"I'm glad you aren't getting married..."

"I never specifically confirmed that..."

"It was implied..."

"Oh...why are you relieved?"

"Because I love you..."

"What?!"

"I love you..."

"Wow...usually when people say things like that...there's a lot of awkward stuttering before that..."

"I've been preparing how I would say it for a long time...then I just decided I wouldn't waste any time making things awkward and stuttering...I decided to just come out and say it..."

"Um...okay..."

* * *

Long chapter...very informative(plot-wise). And I told you i would change some pairings...at least I think I told you...and as for the Pegasi thing...I don't know if that's how you say pegasus plural,but I saw it in Path of Radiance,so I'm saying it like that...

Eirika and Innes...the marriage is off,and yet Eirika handled it calmly...as for the reason they broke up, It was just random, and I just decided it would be because Innes is an idiot...

well...you've read...now you can just review...

Knoll and Natasha are coming in next chapter...unless I decide otherwise...


	13. Chapter 11: the camp and Grado Keep

At the camp outside of the woods

Lute was sitting in the grass,staring at the trees. Actually, she was staring through the trees. She could see the outline of a blackened village wall through the blackened forest. Her concentration didn't falter even when Kyle came and sat next to her.

"You alright?" Asked the concerned green knight.

"No..." The self-proclaimed genius replied.

"I feel so bad...I wish I could have stopped it..."

"I wish you could have stopped it,too."

Kyle gave a confused look at Lute. Then he laughed,trying to cheer her up. It didn't work.

"Lute...cheer up..."

"I can't...that was my home...and we were both going to live there...but now we can't."

"We can live somewhere else...and I'm sure the villagers are safe..."

"They better be,if they know what's good for them..."

"Lute..." Kyle laughed," Even when you're depressed,you're still fun to be around..."

--

Joshua had gathered all the campers to the center of the camp. He had some good news.

"Everyone...everyone,listen up!" He started, " I have some good news. You all know how Knoll,our friend from Grado, has been restoring Grado and acting as its king in the absence of...well,any member of the royal family? Well, in his quest, he has gathered a good amount of information. Some of that information involves _our_ quest. _And_...he's letting us stay at Grado Keep until the whereabouts of our little assassins are confirmed."

Tana was curious about the entire group...and she was interested in finding out embarassing secrets from the groupmembers. She was scanning the rest of the crowd,looking for anything that might embarass anybody(blackmail perhaps...our little Frelian princess isn't what we thought she was...),and she spotted something that really surprised her.

"Eirika...since when is Cormag here?!" Tana whispered to the princess beside her.

"He was here before we were...didn't you ever notice him?" Eirika responded.

"No! Has he been hiding or something?"

"Well...he doesn't talk much...and he sneaks off sometimes at sunset..."

"Oh...where does he sneak off to?"

"Over there...by that patch of shrubs."

"Oh...okay..."

--

That evening...at sunset

Tana poked her head out of her tent. She was previously reading a book(a magic book(thunder)...why? I don't know. Its not like she could use it...). She peaked outside to see if it was sunset yet...and it was. She walked around the campsite to look for Cormag...when she couldn't find him,she checked the shrub patch. See saw Cormag and his wyvern walking towards the patch,and she followed him.

When Cormag got to a little circle of berry bushes,he sat down next to his wyvern,who was also sitting down. He reached out of a bag he was carrying and pulled out a piece of paper. Tana realized he wanted his privacy,and began to walk away. She paused when she stepped on a stick. The stick was small enough to be broken with a step,but big enough to make a noticeable sound when stepped on.

Cormag turned around.

"Hi...I was just...um..." Tana said,thinking of an excuse.

"It's okay...I immediately knew you were following me when I heard you break the stick...come,sit down..." Cormag said.

"Um...okay..."

Tana sat down beside Cormag...probably a bit closer than he was suggesting,but he didn't mind. Cormag's wyvern curled around the two.

"So...whatcha doin'" Tana asked.

"Sitting...thinking..."

"About what?"

"Glen and I used to come here...to this exact spot...before the war and...before he died..."

"I'm sorry about your brother..."

"Why...you didn't do it..."

"I know...but,that's just something people say when someone else is going through a hard time..."

"I'm kind of fine with it now...well,I mean...I still wish it hadn't happened,but...I accept it more and more each day..."

"Why'd you come here?"

"Because...the wyverns like the berries that grow on these bushes..." Cormag pointed to his wyvern,which was eating the large green berries on the bushes.

"These don't grow in Grado?"

"As far as I know,no."

"Oh...well,whats on the paper?"

Cormag showed Tana the paper...which had a picture of Glen drawn on it.

"Did you do this?" Tana asked.

"Yeah...During the war, Forde taught me how to draw..."

"This is good..."

"Thanks."

--

Grado Keep

The group was walking through the halls of Grado Keep. They had made it there just now...which was a few days after the above events.

"I bet its nice to be back home,isn't it,Cormag?" Joshua asked.

"Yes..." Cormag said.

"So...does Knoll have a queen?" Gerik asked.

"Is that all you think about?" Marisa asked.

"Heheh...Yes Gerik...he does...and yes,Marisa...it is." Cormag said,laughing slightly.

"So...who is it?" Joshua asked.

"Actually...Joshua...you know her very well..."

"Natasha?!" Joshua exclaimed,surprised.

"Hmph." Marisa seemed jealous and irritated.

"What...I married you,didn't I?!" Joshua said.

--

Everyone had gotten to the throne room. They were now discussing their situation.

"Well...We hear talk of suspicious activity on the Grado/Renais border." Knoll said.

"Well...when we crossed the border, there was no conflict..." Joshua said.

"It must have been resolved...or the villagers and the assassins who were no-doubt causing it destroyed themselves."

"Is there any other suspicious activity going on anywhere?"

"Well...there is something funky going on in Za'albul Marsh."

"Funky?"

"Yes...its like crazy or wierd..."

"Yes. I know what it means...I just never thought you'd say it..."

"So...Za'albul marsh...I always knew it was evil..." Ephraim butted in.

"Okay...so we head to Za'albul marsh?" Marisa asked.

"I guess so..." Natasha said.

"Yes...good luck." Knoll said.

"You're not helping us?!" Cormag asked.

"We have to stay here and watch over the kingdom...i'm sorry." Knoll said.

* * *

I'll let you know right now...I don't plan on having any more characters from the game...and I don't plan on having many more chapters(2 more planned...maybe three if you guys want more sidestories...perhaps with Knoll and Natasha)...and I'll let you know right now minor spoiler hidden/implied Knoll and Natasha are staying with the group...spoiler alert over

I just wasn't as inspired for the last part of the chapter...so I just wrote that...If you guys want more of the sidestories,i'll dedicate the a chapter to them and then I'll do the two-part finale...so,the story is almost over...hope you're enjoying it...I am! Alright...now press that little button that says "go" and type your feelings in the box that appears...don't let any fire touch the computer...cause when flames get typed...authors get burned...and you don't want me to postpone the story due to 3rd degree burns...do you?


	14. sidestorypairings

Sidestory...this will feature several pairings...one is requested...the others I wanted to do...I can't write anything about characters i'm not fond of...like Knoll or Natasha...so, don't expect that sidestory to be good.

**LutexKyle**

Lute was standing on a balcony. It was around noon and she was staring to the northwest. Kyle came and kissed her cheek.

"Are you still thinking about your village?"

"Yes...how can I not? It was my home..."

"How about this...when all this crap is settled...We build our own village outside of the woods...or at least a house..."

"Crap? Isn't that rude language for a knight?"

"Um...no...I don't think...if it is, being a knight sucks..."

"Geez...well,anyway...you would waste precious energy building a village...for me?" Lute's eyes began to water.

"Aw...don't go all Neimi on me...you know I'm not a big fan of that..."

Lute laughed a bit, and hugged her boyfriend.

"So...how big is the house gonna be?" Lute wiped a the tears from her eyes.

"Depends on how much money we get...maybe we should beg Joshua..."

"No...I'll just annoy him with facts that nobody cares about and he'll pay me to get away..."

"Ha..."

"What?"

"You...you're even funnier when your not depressed..."

"I wonder what my parents would say about living with a man I'm not married with..."

"I don't...oh, no...they weren't in the village were they...I hope they're all right..."

"No...they didn't live there...they're travelling somewhere else...an entirely different land..."

"Oh...do you even know what they're like?"

"No...that's why I don't know what they'd think..."

"I think they'd approve when they find out i'm a man of good values...and a knight."

"Probably...hey, there's something I've always wondered about you..."

"Um...wh-what is it?" Kyle was uncomfortable.

"Can knights marry?"

Kyle let out a sigh of relief.

"Um...yes...I think...but only if I desert the Renais Knights...and...I don't really want to. I mean, I already ditched Ephraim once."

"Oh...what about for me?"

Lute kissed Kyle.

"Um...I guess I could talk to Ephraim..."

**ColmxNeimi**

Colm was in one of the castle's courtyards(DANG! That castle's huge!), training his sword skills with Gerik. Gerik was getting tired and sweaty. Colm seemed like he was just getting started.

"That's the problem with heavy swords! They're heavy...and not as cool as two identical swords." Colm spun his two swords and winked at Neimi.

Gerik attempted to swing at Colm...but he couldn't get up the strength to attack. He had wasted his energy in the earlier parts of the battle.

"Well...bye the time you get up the energy to attack...I'll have married Neimi and had 13 children."

"Okay..." Neimi started, "A couple things : one, I certainly hope it won't take_ that_ long for you to marry me...second...holy cow! I only want, like, two children. Maybe three. Third, I hope all 13 of those children are half mine...otherwise, we're gettin' a divorce..."

"Duh..." Colm said, " Come on...let's go somewhere else while Gerik regains his strength."

"Hey...it won't take that long...I've got Tethys..."

"Forget it...they're already out of earshot."

...

Colm was leading Neimi to the kitchen. The cooks were in the kitchen...which made it extremely difficult for Colm to execute his plan. He and Neimi stood in the doorway and waited until no-one was looking...Colm quickly snuck in and stole a chicken leg and a bottle. He left the room as quickly as he entered and dragged Neimi into a random guest room(I bet you're thinking they're gonna...well they're not...).

"Colm...what the heck are you thinking?"

"Relax...its not what you think..."

"Good! If it was, I'd dump you!"

"Anyway...look what I got..."

"A tiny chicken leg?"

"For us to share..."

"Oh, how romantic?" Neimi said sarcastically.

"And look at what else I got..."

"Colm! You stole a bottle of _wine_?"

"Yes..."

"You idiot!" Neimi grabbed the bottle and tossed it out the window.

"What...now we've got nothing to wash down the small pieces of chicken we will eventually consume..."

"You actually planned on drinking that?!"

"No, I stole it to stare at it..."

"You really are an idiot...I'm going to...well, I don't know,but I'm just going to be somewhere else!"

Colm beat her to the door.

"Colm, get out of my way!"

"Wanna eat some chicken?" Colm held the small chicken leg up to Neimi's nose.

"You really are an idiot!" Neimi began to cry, " Why do I even like you?!"

Colm kissed her to stop her crying and screaming. When he finished, Neimi wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Oh yeah...Now I remember...you actually are romantic...in your own special way."

"Picnic?"

"Yes..."

Neimi threw her arms around Colm's neck and kissed him before they went out the door.

**SalehxEirika**

Saleh was standing on the castle wall,facing towards Za'albul Marsh. Eirika came to see him,as he looked down and sad.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Take a guess..." He said.

"Yeah...well,soon it will be alright."

"Yes...but right now, its not."

"No...but soon."

"In a couple days...it will all be over,and hopefully this continent will have some peace."

"Well...technically, the continent does have peace. We're the only ones who know about this little thing that's going on."

"Little?"

"Okay...big..."

"Yes...big."

"And when this is all over...we can get married and we'll both live in Caer Pelyn together." Eirika spoke quickly,and shut her eyes really tight and prepared for the worst.

"What?"

"Isn't that what you want?"

"Well...yes...but...that wasn't the best of proposals."

"Not really...you're right..."

"But I accept..."

"Yay!"

"Yay?"

"Wow...Tana's words rubbed off on me..."

**KnollxNatasha**

"So...all this was happening right under our noses and neither of us noticed..." Knoll started, "We're pathetic royalty."

"Yes...we are...well,you are..." Natasha said,smiling.

"Hey!"

Natasha giggled.

"Well...soon it will all be over. And then,hopefully, we can rule Grado better." Natasha said.

"Not hopefully...we will rule Grado better. Or...at least we'll be able to when we aren't ruling it."

"I think its going to take a while for us to find a member of Grado's royal family."

"Maybe...but we will...and then..."

"Then what?"

"I don't know...what are your plans?"

"I plan to stay married to you..."

"Me, too."

"Maybe we could get a house in the countryside...a big one."

"Natasha, I don't think we'll have the money..."

"We're going to take our rightful pay from the royal bank...thing, and pay for a nice house..."

"When you say house...are you saying a mansion at least somewhat identical to Grado Keep?"

"A bit..."

"No castle-house thing. We're getting a normal, if somewhat large, house."

"Fine...you don't spend money like smart people...you keep it all...miser."

"I'm not a miserly old shaman...alright...we're getting a big house...like a mansion..."

"Promise?"

"Yes."

"Haha. I tricked you into buying us good stuff...You're not a miser..."

Natasha left, leaving Knoll confused.

"I don't understand her..."

* * *

Told you the KnollxNatasha one would be horrible...don't blame me...blame slight writer's block...grr...I'll get you,Block!!

Anyway...next up,the finale...hope you'll love it...hope i'll do good writin' it...and hope I get a creative idea to add...anyway...


	15. Finale:Part 1: Marching

Here's the first part of the 2 part finale...heheh,its like I'm treating the story like a t.v. show!! Well,read on.

* * *

The morning wasn't the best morning. The weather was grey and cloudy. Today was the day they were going to end the assassins. Its as if the world knew what was going on,so it created weather to accompany the horrible events.

Joshua was staring in the marsh's direction. He noticed something wrong. It seemed more evil than it was. And the evil was growing. Growing faster and larger...

Cormag had flown ahead with Tana to see if there was anything going on. They weren't going to land. That mistake was already made one time too many. They noticed nothing strange going on in the marsh. It was...well,strange. The marsh seemed empty. However,Tana knew that this did not indicate that the assassins were not here. This was their base...no doubt.

--

Hawk was leading the group of assassins as they marched. Hawk was one of the assassins guarding Master.

"Master?" Hawk asked.

"Yes,child?" A low voice asked.

"When we get to the keep...which one do you want?"

"I would prefer to stick the red-haired one on my knife..."

"Perfect...that leaves the blue-haired duo open for grabs...they will be mine,then?"

"Of course..."

"Thank you,Master."

--

"So...we move towards the marsh during the day...and then,when we're very close to it, we strike at night. They probably won't see it coming." Joshua said,pointing at a large map on the wall with a pointing stick.

"Josh, they're going to see us,even at night. They're not normal people. They probably have night-vision or something." Marisa pointed out.

"What's night-vision?" Artur asked.

"They're assassins...not cats,Marisa." Joshua pointed out(not with his pointing stick,though.)

"There's a difference?" Marisa said sarcastically...though,she wasn't all sarcastic...she was having a flashback from when she was a child. Marisa shuddered.

"Hey,Josh, how much you wanna bet your wife dyes her hair pink?" Rennac asked.

"Are you insinuating that i'm secretly blonde?!" Marisa asked angrily.

"Hey...blonde doesn't mean your stupid! Just look at Natasha!" Knoll said.

"He's right!" Joshua said.

"Don't defend Natasha!!" Marisa shouted.

"I wasn't I was...defending Knoll..." Joshua said quietly.

Suddenly,everyone started screaming and shouting and fighting. It went on for a while until Lute decided she couldn't take it.

"Wishing wells are just a scam!!" Lute said to get their attention.

Everyone stopped.

"Wait,what?! Are you telling me I wasted three-hundred coins on one of those fountains for nothing?!" Natasha said, " Now I'll never get my own continent!"

"Three-hundred?!" Knoll asked loudly.

"Wow...maybe blondes _are_ dumb..." Joshua said quietly,Marisa heard and hit him.

"Okay,stop!! Before we break out in another fight, lets just settle one thing." Lute said.

Everyone was quiet and listening.

"Okay...first, Josh, stop trying to play tactician. That's my job. Second, blondes aren't dumb, isn't that right,L'Arachel?" Lute said.

"Um...what are you talking about? My hair's green..." L'Arachel said,and then she began to play with her hair...like a cat would play with a cat toy.

"Right..." Lute said.Clearly she did not pick the best example...she decided to just drop it before they started fighting again.

--

"Master!" Said a voice that belonged to a man who was running up to the group that guarded Master, "Master, here is your blade."

The group stopped marching. They let Master out of their humanoid fortress for him to examine the blade. Out stepped a strong,bearded elderly man. For a rich assassin master, he wore a rather peasant-like wardrobe. He grabbed the black katana out of the servant's hands and swung it around several times. He jumped and landed stabbing the black blade into the ground.

"Thank you, Green. You may go back to camp." Master said.

"I don't mean to be rude,honestly I do this out of concern,but...may I accompany you?" Green(the servant) said,lowering his head and preparing for the worst.

"Concern?! You underestimate my skills?! You will die,you pathetic worm of a slave!" Master shouted.

He unsheathed a dagger from a sheath on his leg. He paused,letting the knife's black blade reflect the sun's light,creating a dark twin of the star on the knife's blade.

"Kneel!! I want you to get aquainted with the earth before you sleep on it for the rest of time." Master shouted,and Green obeyed.

Master let out an evil laugh and plunged the black knife into Green's back. Green fell to the grass floor and several of Master's guards looked at his body.

"Are you mourning him?!" Master asked.

All the guards looked up and shook their heads.

"I believe they were...reflecting on how he...deserved it." Hawk said, "and perhaps they were regretting ever allowing him in in the first place."

"Ah..." Master said calmly,before turning to the rest of the guards and getting angry, " An assassin never regrets! Remember that!!"

--

Tana and Cormag were hurrying back to Grado Keep. Joshua was standing out on the wall watching them. Then he noticed that they were hurrying. He was worried that this was not a good sign.

"Tana. Cormag. What's wrong?" Joshua said.

Tana and Cormag landed on the wall and dismounted.

"What's wrong?" Joshua asked again.

"When we got there,there was nothing." Tana said.

"Yeah...and later,we discovered that there was no sign of them being there. In fact,there was actually signs of them _not_ being there."

"Like what?" Joshua asked.

"Well...we noticed a trail of blood while we were coming back..." Cormag said.

"And...you know Hawk? Well,we saw him and a bunch of others marching towards Grado Keep." Tana said.

"Oh no!" Joshua exclaimed.

"I know!" Tana exclaimed.

"No...not that. That." Joshua pointed down to a spot away the castle.

The assassins had made it to the castle. They stopped marching and raised the flags of Rausten, Renais,Grado, Frelia and Jehanna. As the three standing on the wall watched, the flags all caught fire.

* * *

Ooh...dramatic,can you wait for the next part? Well...go ahead and read it,there's nothing stoppin' ya!!


	16. Finale: Part 2: The end of Their Misery

(Here's my small feminine side kicking in): YAY!!EEP!! Its the second part of the two part finale!!(Now here's my normal,masculine side):calm down,little girl...er,little girly-me...uh...little...uh,spec of effeminacy...just read the dang story!

* * *

Tana,Cormag and Joshua had been hurrying around the castle. They were gathering every single able-bodied person in the castle who could defend the keep. The assassins were merciless enough to give them the time to gather troops. They wanted a fair challenge. Once they saw all the troops standing outside the castle,they were ready to...assassinate.

L'Arachel had been ordered to guard the throne along with her husband. Joshua,Marisa and Eirika were guarding the throne room's door.

"Don't you think we should be outside fighting?" Marisa asked out loud, "I feel guilty letting everyone fight while we just stand here."

"If anyone's lost...they'll have died protecting the continent..." Joshua responded.

"That doesn't make it alright!" Marisa said before running out to the field where all the fighting was really going on.

"Marisa!" Joshua exclaimed, "Eirika,are you alright guarding the door by yourself?"

"Yes...go chase her." Eirika said.

--

Kyle was could be found anywhere Lute was. They were together on the battlefield. Lute cast elfire on an assassin who was quickly approaching her. Kyle wasn't as used to fighting on foot as he was on horseback. It took him a while for him to realize he didn't need to aim low to attack the enemies' heads...he made that mistake several times. Luckily,he hit the enemies' knees when he thought he was aiming for the head. Also luckily,this mistake didn't cost him his life.

Innes was taking all his anger out on the enemy. He was beginning to love Eirika...but its a little late for that. That's why he was an animal on this particular battlefield at this particular time.

Marisa was rushing to the outside of the castle. Joshua was catching up quickly to her. Several assassins had made their way up to the wall Marisa was running on.

One of the assassins was preparing a knife to throw at Marisa. He was struck down by Gerik,who had been hiding behind the assassin waiting to attack.

"Marisa! What's your prob-" Joshua began,then he saw the assassins, "Oh...hello...we'll talk later,Marisa."

Marisa joined in the battle with Gerik,and soon Joshua followed. One assassin attempted to strike Joshua's side. Joshua dodged and struck the assassin's back with his blade.

A female assassin was striking Gerik with small,quickly-made scratches. Gerik didn't even seem to be slowed down. He regretted forcing the girl to sleep forever...but he destroyed anyway,telling himself that it was for the best.

Marisa decided she could take on the remaining two assassins by herself. She killed one assassin with two strokes of her blade. She kicked the other one off of the wall. The assassin fell on top of another assassin who was raising his blade to the sky to attack. Both of the assassins were killed.

Gilliam,Neimi and Colm were fighting a group of magic-wielding assassins. One casted elfire,hoping it would hit Colm. Colm dodged and pierced the mage's stomach with one of his blades. Neimi shot an arrow at a shaman who was attempting to destroy Colm with flux.

"Not a chance..." Neimi said quietly.

Gilliam pierced a sage's chest with his Killer Lance. He swung his lance while the magic user was still resting on its tip. The sage flew off the spear's head and landed on a shaman. Gilliam walked over to the small pile of magic user's and drove his spear through the pile.

Syrene,Vanessa and Tana were fighting off the assassins from the sky. They were throwing javelins down to the earth,killing off many unsuspecting assassins. Tana constantly looked around for Cormag,who was nowhere to be found.

Cormag was with Natasha. He had been wounded and Natasha was trying him.

"This wound is taking longer to heal than normal. Do you feel alright?" Natasha asked.

"No...I feel wounded... Natasha,do you think I feel alright?! I've got a huge hole in my shoulder!" Cormag yelled, irritated.

"Cormag! Calm down. I can't heal you with you yelling at me." Natasha yelled back, "Now...why _are_ you yelling at me?"

"I wouldn't be yelling if you could actually heal me!"

Natasha raised a mend staff. Cormag flinched because he thought Natasha was going to hit him.

"There...you're healed! Now tell me what the heck is wrong!" Natasha screamed.

"No problem now...now that i'm healed...bye." Cormag said,getting up and leaving the tent.

"Strange..." Natasha said.

Cormag ran outside the tent and checked the sky.

"Don't worry,Tana...no chance I'm leaving you..." Cormag said quietly.

--

Artur was fighting around Ewan and Saleh while they burned several of the assassins. Artur cast divine on a female assassin. Saleh cast fimbulvetr on two assassins,and they were froze in place. Ewan cast Excalibur,which Joshua had let him use for this little adventure, on a lance-wielding assassin.

--

In the midst of the battle, a small group of assassins were marching quickly to the castle's door. With their combined strength,they nearly busted the door open. To finish the blow, an elderly male jumped out of the small crowd and broke into the keep.

"Good job,Master." An assassin said.

"Thank you,Hawk..." Master said.

The small group was running through the keep, killing any breathing thing they could find.

"King Ephraim...they're coming...fast." Myrrh said to the King standing next to her.

"Who?" Ephraim responded.

"The assassins...the Master and his advisor...the hawk-eyed lunatic..." Myrrh said.

"How do you know?"

"I know...I just know...I can feel them...hurry! Get Eirika in here! Don't let her die!" Myrrh screamed.

Ephraim hurried to the door to rescue his sister. When he opened the door,he saw Eirika kneeling with a blade at her throat. The assassins had surrounded her.

"Eirika!" Ephraim was shocked.

"It's all right...just don't let them take the throne..." Eirika said.

"Listen to her...or else she'll die by our blades." Master said,and the rest of the assassins aimed their blades at Eirika.

"I love you,brother." Eirika said closing her eyes.

A blade cut down on one of the assassins heads. The assassin fell from shock and was hit by an arrow. Innes readied another arrow and aimed it at Master's surprised head. Joshua raised Audhulma and sliced an assassin's back. Marisa cut through an assassin's back with Shamshir. Saleh froze two assassins together with Fimbulvetr. Knoll cast Luna on the frozen block of assassins and they died...still frozen.

Only three assassins were left,Master,Hawk and an assassin that appeared to be a swordmaster.

Marisa charged for the swordmaster. Marisa struck at his leg,but the assassin didn't seem to be worried. His leg bled but still,no flinching. The swordmaster aimed for Marisa's heart. Marisa dodged and struck the enemy's ribs. No matter how much the enemy bled, he didn't fall.

Innes shot an arrow at Hawk,who was watching Marisa's style. He missed.

"Don't just stand there...kill the girl!" Master ordered.

Hawk stared at Eirika who was running to the door. He ran to block her way.

"Not so fast,lass..." Hawk said quietly,not realizing Ephraim was behind him,raising his lance.

Hawk stopped and dropped the runesword he was carrying...He felt hot. He felt a sharp,blazing pain in his back. It was creeping its way to his chest. The last thing he saw before he fell into a cold sleep was a wall of flames. Ephraim pulled Siegmund out of Hawk's burnt corpse.

"No-one I love is dying before me...remember that..." Ephraim said angrily.

The assassin swordmaster was knocked to the floor by the pommel of Marisa's sword. She stabbed down into his seemingly invincible body and he laughed like a maniac. Joshua stabbed his neck with Audhulma,and he stopped laughing.

The last one left was Master. Eirika stood up and raised Sieglinde to Master's chest.

"So...exactly how many of these people do you love...i'll keep those ones alive,but the others will die." Master said.

"I love them all...so it looks like they're all living..." Ephraim said overconfidently.

"Nope. I can't march all the way to a castle and not kill someone...how about you,Ephraim..."

"How do you know my name?"

"I am the king of an entire network of spies and assassins. I know all of your names."

"You can't kill all of us. You're going to be stopped before you can." Marisa said.

Master wasn't listening, "Well...you _were_ supposed to be Hawk's target...but...perhaps I can kill you in his place...yes...I think I will...come here,silly blue-haired ones..."

Master drew his black blades. He tossed his knife at Eirika. She knocked it away and charged at Master. She swung at him and missed. Her blade left a trail of lightning that Master was wise enough to dodge.

Master pushed her away and charged for Ephraim. Ephraim raised his flame lance in defense. Master was about to strike the side of Ephraim's head but he was hit by an arrow. He turned and saw Innes loading another arrow onto his bow. He dashed at Innes and raised his katana.

Saleh cast elfire at Master. The fireball missed and landed on the carpet which caused the carpet to catch fire. Knoll cast nosferatu and the spell hit. Master's energy had been drained. He kneeled and Innes shot at Master again. Another arrow had made its way to Master's shoulder.

Saleh cast fimbulvetr to dowse the small fire. Marisa attempted to take advantage of Master's pause and sliced his back. She was preparing to stab him when Master got up and slapped Marisa. She fell from the shock.

"What about you?!" Master asked,his face indicating that he was slipping into insanity, "King-boy!! Gambler? Why don't you just finish me-"

The cold of Audhulma was creeping its way into Master's body. He was twitching and shaking. He fell onto Joshua's body,relying on the Jehannan king for support. Joshua removed his frozen blade from Master's stomach and stepped away. The elderly murderer fell to the floor,cold and dead.

--

The battlefield was empty,except for the numerous corpses laying in the grass and on the stone. Everyone had gathered to the throne room...the rather large throne room. Everyone was celebrating the end of the assassins. They were celebrating that no casualties were suffered. They were celebrating the death of Master. They were celebrating...victory.

After the celebration. Everyone decided that they needed to part ways again. They were all saying their goodbyes and leaving. Cormag decided to fly with Tana back to Frelia. Eirika went with Saleh and Ewan to Caer Pelyn. Rennac slipped away,only saying goodbye to L'Arachel. He wasn't even sure if she was listening. Everyone else returned to their homes.

The End

* * *

Wierd ending...thats a bad habit of mine...Hope you liked this story of mine...sadly,its over now...but I have a great idea for a Radiant Dawn based story,so,if you like Radiant Dawn or the Dawn Brigade you should be happy!! I'm not sure if I will make the story, but...I really want to and I hope I have enough time. My summer vacation is officially over tomorrow...so...sadly I probably won't have much time to write and update...oh well,I'll make it work!

Anyway,back to this story...how did you like this story...please review!! I loved writing(most of) this story,and I'll hope you get to lovin' writin' a review for this story!!


End file.
